Simply Marvelous! -A Hunger Games fanfiction
by beth.davis.965928
Summary: When Marvel and his girlfriend's twin sister are reaped for the seventy fourth annual Hunger Games, he swears to protect her. The Hunger Games through Marvel POV, showing the nicer side to the spear-throwing killer.


**Authors Note-**

**Hello! Just wanted to say this is my first FanFiction that I'm publishing! And I hope you like it! **

**I love Marvel, because in the film he's portrayed by Jack Quaid who is hilarious! If you look at scenes like when the careers chase Katniss up a tree, just watch his face. It doesn't look very evil huh? Mostly just bored or happy. So this is how I imagine his life, and his thoughts in the games.**

**Reviews welcome, just don't be too mean **

**I don't own the Hunger Games or Marvel, because Suzanne Collins does. I just love to write.**

I'm Marvel. I'm 17 years old, and I live in district one. I live with my mother, father, my twin sister and my dog. I have a girlfriend called Glow and she also has a twin sister. Apart from these people, nobody likes me. Not even the teachers.

I'm a 'career' who's been training my whole life on the chance that I get reaped for the games.  
The Hunger Games.  
But there's one problem. I don't want to. I don't want somebody to whisk me away from my life to force me to kill or be killed. I don't want to die, but I don't want to come back to my family and they see me as a killer. People would like me, but not for the reasons I wold hope.

As I head into the town centre for the reaping, I notice younger children crying, and it reminds me of when I was that age. Younger tributes are always picked off first, and their killers are always viewed as talented, although I believe it's heartless to kill a young child.  
"Hello " I look up to see our escort. She's a rather plump women who's had her skin dyed a bright shade of pink by the Capitol fashion masters. She wears a large green dress and an extremely odd headdress that looks like flower petals.

I don't bother listening to the ramble of the reader, but then I hear a name.  
"Glimmer" I hear a scream, Glow's scream. Remember I said Glow had a twin sister, well this is her. I panic, I don't want Glow to volunteer. But she can't, she's passed out on the floor. Everybody claps for our first tribute.  
I notice Glow wakes up just in time for the male tribute to be called. She screams again, starts to cry. She understands it before I do. She'll lose a sister or a boyfriend or...  
Both.

I'm Marvel, I'm 17 and I am the male tribute of the 74th annual hunger games.

My family hasn't attended the reaping, only me and my sister. She's probably with the family, or with Glow. I'll see her later at the Justice building. Possibly for the last time. Glow will want to spend her time with Glimmer, so I may never see her again.

They walk in, my mother and my father. Later comes my twin sister. All have been crying hysterical. They don't believe it's an honour, more of a death sentence, the same as me. When she walks in, I jump in surprise. Glow has come to see me, to say goodbye.

"I'll see you soon, I promise." I lean in and give her a hug. "Team with Glimmer. Please, I need at least one of you to come back." She begs. Then she hands me a small golden band ring. "Your Token. My Grandfather wore it into his arena. Please take it…" I force a smile. At least I'll have this. A tall dark haired peacekeeper walks in to take her away.

When we get onto the train, I can't help but get angry. Glow may be an angel, but her sister is annoying beyond belief. Always wearing fashionable clothes. Always judging other people on how they look, act and how popular they are. She picked on me all the time before me and Glow started dating. I don't exactly want to protect her.

"So! What's our plan Marvin?" she squeals. I look at her in disgust. She doesn't realise that this is real. Life or death. Not a game like we play at home, but the Capitol's horrific form of entertainment. Punishment for what our ancestors did seventy-four years ago. Glimmer doesn't even get my name right, and I'm supposed to protect her with my life?!

"Marvel. M.A.V.E.L. Not Marvin." She pulls a face that makes her look six years old.

I make as much effort to stay away from her as possible until we get to the Capitol. It only takes an hour or so because we are the nearest district to them.


End file.
